1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bottom structure for a bed which can be bent to a desired curvature at a desired point without causing any displeasing feeling of pressure to a patient lying on the bed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many recent beds have been equipped with a bottom bending mechanism and various mechanisms are available. A typical prior art bed has a back bottom portion and a waist bottom portion simply connected with each other at one point or occasionally in addition, a waist bottom portion and a leg bottom portion also simply connected with each other at one point. When the back portion is inclined, the joint between the back and waist portions operates as a pivot, i.e., as an actual fulcrum. When the leg portion is inclined the joint between the waist and leg bottom portions also acts as a pivot.
Therefore, when the back bottom portion is inclined up to a certain angle, the space between the back and waist bottom portions near the joint is narrowed, and unless the bent portion of the bottom actually fits that patient's body as he lays his waist, abdomen and legs are uncomfortably pressed by the underside by the mattress.
The present invention has been achieved to solve the above cited problem. The object of the present invention is to provide a bottom structure of a bed, having length and width, which can be bent in a desirable curvature, to keep the bent portion gently curved to secure a space at the bent portion, which eases feeling of pressure to any size patient which might be displeasing.